stand in the rain
by Robin G. Fellow
Summary: Awkward looking twelve year old Kobayashi Hinata is starting to realize that she isn't as normal as she thought she was. Childhood friend Hibari Kyouya is torn between wanting to bully her until she cries or fighting this new fierce Hinata. Underclassman Sawada Tsunayoshi just wants these crazy people to stop kidnapping him. His mom's getting worried. Reincarnation OC. Pre-series.
1. Chapter 1

I got tired of seeing the old clichés over and over so I decided to write my own. The weird title is from the song I was listening to at the time. It's "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick.

**Update: **Originally, this story was in first person, but after the second chapter, I realized how much I hate it. I really despise first person. The only thing I can blame in this instance is my capriciousness.

So I changed the perspective around a bit. The basic idea is still there. I've got a basic idea of where I want to go with this so I changed things around.

**Note**: I'm doing this all on a whim so basically I do what I want. If you think I should do something a certain way or that I'm doing something wrong, TELL ME. Also, please don't expect me to be super good about updates although I will certainly try.

* * *

Disclaimer: This isn't my world. I'm just messing with Amano's.

* * *

It was a forgotten world. Plants growing through cracks of stone, crawling up the ruins as their blood red flowers bloomed within seconds. The sky was a chaotic mess of paint; twilight and dawn mixed together as one. This was a place where the sun never fully set or fully rise; where down was up and up was down. There was a river that glowed with a thousand colors rushing across the sky. Water would drip down over the ruins at random intervals before emptying into a lake that shone like silver. During this time, the blossoms would stretch open their mouths in hopes of catching some of the sweet, clean water.

"What is this?" She asked softly, "Why is everything like this?"

Her voice echoed until it grew louder and louder. Frowning, she looked around. Echoes shouldn't have been possible. She blinked. How strange. This place…it had rearranged itself. The lake was now a sea and the ruins were tall and ornate.

"Why not?" Said a familiar voice.

She looked down. Looking upward was her reflection.

"What? What do you mean?" The girl asked the reflection.

The reflection smiled in amusement. It was strange seeing such an expression on her face, thought the girl. Truly, this was a strange reflection.

"You're asking the wrong questions." The reflection clarified.

"Then what am I supposed to ask?"

"What do you think you're supposed to ask?"

The reflection was smirking, very much enjoying this. It was really annoying, thought the girl. Why was it being so difficult!? It was just a reflection! Frustrated tears gathered around her eyes.

"…are you crying?"

"…no." The girl lied.

The reflection frowned.

"That's enough."

The girl sniffled. Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. The reflection scowled before combing a hand through her hair. With a sigh, the reflection pulled herself out of the sea.

"St-stop crying. Geez. It's like I get wimpier and wimpier with each cycle."

"W-what are you ta-talking about? An-and who a-are you any-anyways?"

Without realizing it, the reflection had shifted. It had become a woman with long black hair and mischievous eyes. The girl stared unabashedly, wondering who this person was. The woman sighed. She had wanted to go about this differently, but…she turned towards the girl.

"I'm you."

And indeed she was. Again, the girl saw herself. Saw her knobby knees and teary eyes staring out of a thin face. Then the world around her began to crack and fall. Down, down, down she fell into an endless darkness.

"Hinata-chan! Are you ok? You're burning up!"

Hinata didn't wake up. She was too busy falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update**: I changed the perspective because I realized that I hate writing first person with a fiery passion. I didn't want to suddenly change the perspective within the story so I changed what I had. Changed things around in the prologue too. Sorry about the trouble.

**Note**: Hibari's personality is based on what I saw in the Daily Life Arc. As in, he was always smirking and tormenting people.

Hinata has a cute laugh. I envision her "ehe" as being similar to Riko's laugh in Kuroko no Basuke. You know, the scene where Seirin defeats Kaijou in the practice match. The coach is pissed and Riko's is smiling at him and laughing cutely while all the good things in the world like flowers and sunshine emanate from her very being. It's super cute.

* * *

**Recap**: Hinata has a weird dream and it is trippy like whoa. The original prologue was more traumatic and feverish, but I think this fits better. Doesn't make sense for her to be scared of herself.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned this, my brother would disown me from the sheer dishonor of having a sister who draws "fake shonen." Heh. Loser couldn't handle the sparkles. ONLY REAL MEN LIKE SPARKLES OK?

* * *

_She was five years old and lying in bed. The door was closed and her room dark. Mommy told her to be a big girl and that big girls weren't scared of the dark. She didn't want to disappoint her Mommy. She and Daddy were right outside and if she cried, they would become angry. _

"_-IF YOU DON'T LIKE HER THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP TALKING TO THAT UGLY WHORE!?"_

"_-MIYA! WHY DO YOU KEEP TWISTING THINGS AROUND!? I ALREADY TOLD YOU, IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" _

"_I'm not scared." She whispered._

_Her hands were clutching her teddy bear tightly. It would be ok, she told herself. _

"_TWISTING THINGS AROUND!? YOU'RE THE ONE TWISTING THINGS AROUND! EVERY SINGLE DAY I-"_

"_-ME!? I'M NOT THE ONE ACCUSING PEOPLE LEFT AND RIGHT! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO-"_

"_I'm not scared." She whispered._

_The darkness was swallowing her up, but she swallowed thickly and said nothing. Surely Mommy and Daddy would notice her bravery? Maybe then they could be a family again. _

"_- ALWAYS HAVE TO BLAME OTHERS, DON'T YOU HIRO!? YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS-"_

"_-SHOULD BE SAYING THAT TO YOU! WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO-"_

"_I'm not scared." She whispered._

_Crying was for babies, she told herself, and she wasn't a baby. Nobody liked babies. _

"_-SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MY MOTHER! SHE WAS RIGHT ABOU-WHERE YOU ARE YOU GOING!?"_

"_TO THAT UGLY WHORE YOU HATE SO MUCH!"_

"_I'm not scared." She lied, wiping away tears._

* * *

"NOOOO! MY HINA-CHAN!"

A feminine voice. Mom? No. Mom never cried over these sort of things.

"I will buy you a beautiful dress-no, seven beautiful dresses! JUST DON'T LEAVE MEEE!" Sobbed the voice.

Death wasn't something that could be helped, she noted. Desperation made people stupid. Still…this Hina person, she seemed loved.

"My beautiful Hinaataaaa!"

Hinata? So it was Hinata. What a familiar name.

"Sis, be quiet." Another voice whispered forcefully, "Everyone can hear you."

"My beloved niece's life is DRAINING AWAY AS WE SPEAK a-and you still care about APPEARANCES!?"

Who were these people? They sounded so familiar. She knew them…didn't she? Weren't they…

Weren't they…they…

…Aunt Mitsuko? Uncle Naoki?

"-can't believe I'm related to someone so cold-hearted! How could you-"

That's right, she thought, I am Hinata.

Hinata's eyes opened before squinting against the sudden light. Slowly, they adjusted. She tried to speak, but her throat was too dry and all that came out were harsh coughs. She tried to pull herself up into a sitting position, but dizziness pushed her back down.

Still, she was persistent. Hinata shifted her head and looked around. She was in a hospital room. There was a white wall on the left side with a tray further down. The sitting area was on her right. A table, her uncle sitting in a chair, and beside him her aunt.

"Hina-chan!" Mitsuko said tearfully, "Don't force yourself!"

Naoki shoved a straw into her mouth. Greedily, she drank. The water was cool and sweet.

"You woke up a few times asking for water. I figured you'd want some when you woke up again."

"Thank you, Uncle Naoki." She said. Her uncle smiled and put the cup on the table beside the bed.

"Hina-chan, you're alive." Her aunt sobbed in relief.

Hinata turned to look at her aunt. Mitsuko's once perfectly curled hair was disheveled and messy. Tear tracks dark from mascara and eyeliner ran down her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Aunt Mitsuko." Hinata said earnestly.

I have to be the worst niece ever, the girl thought to herself.

"Oh, Hina-chan! It's not you're fault. Auntie was just being silly."

"If anything, she's the one who should be sorry. Freaking out over something so small."

Naoki said disdainfully. He was dressed casually, but as always, stylish. His hair was neatly combed and a long scarf was artfully draped around his neck.

"What time is it?"

Naoki checked his phone.

"It's 3:00 in the afternoon."

"Did you come from class?" Hinata asked, as a sense of dread grew deep within her.

"What? Oh, no. I never went. Came here first thi-ow! What was that for!?"

Mitsuko smacked him upside the head and shot him a venomous look.

"Naoki! You idiot!" She hissed.

"What do you-oh uh…don't worry about it Hinata. That class is totally useless anyways." He laughed nervously, but the damage had been done.

Hinata's face fell.

"Uncle Naoki, today is Tuesday, isn't it?" She asked lightly.

Oh no. Oh _nononononono. _Naoki recognized that tone.

"…no it's Wednesday?" He lied lamely.

Mitsuko shot him a venomous look promising a violent death once they left the room. "_I'm going to kill you."_ Her eyes said, "_They will never find your body, you stupid little brother."_

"It's Tuesday, then." She said darkly, staring up at the white ceiling.

Naoki shifted uncomfortably. What could he say? Really, he thought, it was ridiculous that she still got worked up over things like this. As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Mitsuko sent him a text.

**Don't you dare, Naoki. **

Bzz! Another one.

**Remember our brother? **

Any protests died at the reminder. Yes. Naoki remembered exactly what happened with their brother. No one wanted another repeat of _that_ incident.

"-missed four classes, Uncle Naoki. Four. Out of six. Because of me." Hinata continued somberly.

"It's ok, Hina-chan." Mitsuko said gently, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"No, Auntie. I did do something wrong. I have doomed Uncle Naoki's future."

W-what? Naoki almost laughed at the thought until he caught sight of Hinata's expression.

"O-oi! Don't cry!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Naoki!" Tears trickled from her eyes, "Now you have to sell your body to those scary women."

"Huh!? Where did that come from!?"

"Those professors hate you. One because you're sleeping with his wife. The second because you won't give him sexual favors. The third because he despises lighthearted people like you. The fourth because you're always blowing off his class to flirt. Given the chance, they'll fail you and now…now I've given it to them. I'm so sorry, Uncle Naoki. They'll fail you and it'll be all my fault! Uncle Akito will want to know why and you'll feel responsible and say "don't worry, I'll figure it out." Then you'll have to turn to your older, rich girlfriends to help you."

Naoki stared in horror. How had she found out about all this!? He wasn't even aware of all this! Of those he had knew, he'd been so careful. Really, he had done his best to hide his...indiscretions, but she'd seen it all along.

Hinata…who was so careful, so proper. His face paled as awful scenario after awful scenario paraded about in his mind.

What if she thought he was a pervert? Did she hate him now?

"It's prostitution of the worst sort." Hinata continued, "I'm sorry you have to turn to such dirty tactics. It's all my fault, Uncle Naoki."

Mitsuko laughed awkwardly, feeling the sudden urge to strangle her brother.

"Hina-chan, it's not your fault ok? If Nao-chan fails, it'll be because he's _an_. _Immoral_. _Pervert_."

"B-but…Uncle Naoki was so careful an-and I-I-waaaaaahh! I'm so so sooorrrrryy!"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Hina-chan. Don't cry."

"STOP BEING SO NICE TO ME, AUNTIE! I MADE YOU CRY!"

"Auntie was just being silly earlier, don't cry Hina-chan! You didn't do anything wrong, Hina-chan!"

"I though I was subtle about it! I don't know how she found out! Hinata, it's not your fault!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO-I'VE FAILED YOU ALL!"

"NAOKI I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOW MY HINA-CHAN YOUR MISCREANT WAYS!?"

"Hinata! Uncle is sorry, so don't cry!"

"What is going on here!? You are disturbing the other patients!"

The head nurse barreled in there, lips set in an angry scowl. In the end, Mitsuko and Naoki were thrown out after a harsh scolding. When the head nurse turned to Hinata, the sight of her wide, teary amber eyes was so pitiful that the head nurse lessened her scolding to a "be quiet."

* * *

_Twelve years old and bedridden once more. Dad was going to take the day off and they were going to spend the day together as a family, but…_

"_I'm sorry, Mom. Dad ended up going back to work." _

"_You can't help being sick, Megumi." Her mother said halfheartedly._

_Megumi gave a sickly smile. She could see her mother's wan face, wisps of dark hair escaping her bun. There was resentment in her dark eyes, but Megumi didn't know who it was for. Did her mother?_

"_Sleep for now." Her father said over the phone, "We can spend time together later."_

_It would take days for her to get better and by then, her father would have forgotten his promise. Her mother forced a smile, but it looked more like a snarl. Taking the phone, her mother stormed out to rip into her father…again. _

_If only my body weren't so weak, she thought, as her mother's voice grew louder and louder. Maybe they could have been a proper family? That would have been nice. _

_Megumi sighed._

_If only, if only. Such useless words._

* * *

Her uncle Akito visited the minute he returned from his business trip. It was from him that Hinata learned that Mitsuko and Naoki had been temporarily banned from the hospital. She'd drooped at that, feeling responsible.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Akito reassured "They should have known better than to get you worked up."

Hinata nodded glumly.

"You can't help being sick, Hinata." He added.

She hated those words more than anything. How many times had she had to go to the hospital? How many times had her body failed her? In the end, she was useless and bedridden and-no.

No. Wait.

Hinata frowned. She had an incredibly healthy body. Where did that come from?

"Focus on getting better."

Confused, Hinata nodded obediently. Satisfied, her uncle smiled.

"How was your business trip, Uncle Akito?"

"It was…interesting." He said vaguely, "I have a puzzle box for you, by the way. I'll bring it my next visit."

"Eh? Uncle Akito, you didn't have to!"

"What? Don't you want it, Hinata?" Akito asked innocently.

"…yes."

"Yes what?"

"…I-I would really like a puzzle box!" She squeaked.

* * *

"Hey."

Hinata looked up from her puzzle box to see her childhood friend stroll in. He was still wearing their school uniform and carrying his school bag. She gave him a bright smile.

"Kyou-chan! Hello! How have you been?"

Kyouya sat down beside her bed, smirking.

"This is new. It's been a while since you've been so excited to see me."

"Ehehe…well…it's been a bit dull."

That was an understatement. Hospitals were white, sterile, and dull. Even Kyouya, who was always bullied her, was a welcome sight. He was always up to something interesting even if it was something like "Today, I beat men three times my age until they cried. They were littering."

"Well then…I'll be sure to send you to the hospital after you get better."

Grabbing her puzzle box, Hinata lay down and slipped under the covers. For a moment, she forgot how mean he could be. She held her puzzle box close in case Kyouya tried to steal it. He didn't care for them, but if it mean he could make Hinata cry? Of course he would take it! At least for a few minutes. Just until she cried.

_I take it back. Kyou-chan, go away._

"Good idea, Kyou-chan. I should enjoy my rest here."

She despaired. _Why can't I say it?_

"You can rest later. Do my homework for me."

In truth, young Hibari Kyouya never turned in the homework she did for him. Those were extra copies. He always turned in the work he did. Otherwise, it'd be wrong and Hibari Kyouya was never wrong.

"It's not like you have anything else to do." He insisted, very much wanting to see her cry.

There was something about her teary amber eyes, clenched fists, and messy hair that made her look like a small animal. Like a wet kitten.

"Ehehe, Kyou-chan is so funny! I'm going to sleep like you wisely suggested earlier!"

_Kyou-chan, you bully! I'm sick and you still want me to do your homework!?_

Kyouya frowned. Normally she would already be in tears. Was he losing his touch? Did he need to be meaner? Yes, that was it. He grabbed the makeup work Sensei asked him to give to her. Pulling it out of his bag, he tossed it at her head. Satisfied, he sat back.

Sure enough, beneath the covers, Hinata began to shake.

"Hey, stop crying. You'll get my homework wet."

"I-I-"

_-seven years old and her best friend was saying how she didn't want to be friends anymore._

"_You're never there. You're too busy getting sick."_

_She's having trouble breathing (don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry), wondering how someone could be so cruel (whywhywhyAnna)-_

_-fourteen years old and trying to ignore the hushed whispers around her. They were gossiping about strange, quiet Megu-whatever her name was again (youuselessmorons) and it was maddening (notmyfaultstupidbody) and she whirled around and glared-_

"Hey. Hinata."

_-sixteen years old and her mom (justasbadasDadyouhypocrite) was flirting with her boyfriend and he was flirting back (stupidbastardInevershouldhavebelievedyou) and it hurt so badly that she stormed out. Her heart is pounding beneath her chest and they never noticed-_

"Hinata!" Kyouya frowned. Why wasn't she responding? Should he call a nurse?

_-twenty years old on her birthday singing "happy birthday" to her ex's new girlfriend (hatehatehateyoucheatingscum). She was smiling happily (howcouldyouwewerefriends) and everyone was there, laughing and complimenting her on the party like she was the one who planned it all-_

"N-no. I'm not doing your work anymore, you cheating scum." She suddenly snapped.

The next time Dave talked to her, she was going to throw things at him. Maybe even shoot him. Yes, she thought savagely, that'd show him. Why was she so nice to him anyways? Why was she still friends with Jenny? 'It's ok?' 'I don't hate you?' 'I'm glad you're happy?' How stupid! Why had she said-

Hinata frowned, furrowing her brows. Who was Dave? And Jenny? She'd never met anyone who went by those names. Kyouya was her only friend in school.

"What did you just say?" Kyouya finally asked.

Hinata sat up, still clutching her puzzle box. She turned towards him with a dazed expression.

"What? I didn't say anything. "

"You sure?" He persisted.

She nodded. He gave her an appraising look.

"Wow. You're really sick."

She bit her lip.

"Kyou-chan? Did I say something weird?"

His expression was thoughtful. This had the opportunity to be very interesting, he realized. Maybe Hinata, who always carefully hid her anger, would finally show her fangs? Then they could fight to the death…or at least draw blood. For the bloodthirsty Kyouya, this was all he had ever dreamed about.

"No." he said honestly, "It was interesting."

"Oh."

"…"

"Kyou-chan, why are you smiling like that?"

* * *

Guide for those who couldn't read the words in the parenthesis:

_Don't cry don't cry don't cry_

_Why why why Anna_

_You useless morons_

_Not my fault stupid body_

_Just as bad as Dad you hypocrite_

_Stupid bastard I should never have trusted you_

_Hate hate hate you cheating scum_

_How could you we were friends_

Although it would have been easier to put spaces, having everything squished together gives off a stronger emotion, don't you think?

* * *

Tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions, please send a review! If you don't give me feedback, then you can't complain, ok? 3


End file.
